Rainy Hatake
by maymot97
Summary: Kakashi meets his daughter. Crappy summary. Please just read. Rated for future. KakashixRin, NejixOC


Prologue

Kakashi Hatake was not an easy person to get to know. Especially, when you're the newest person on Team 7 and you just happened to be his only kid.

My name is Rainy Hatake. I am 13 years old and currently the newest and youngest member of Team 7. My mom's name was Rin and when she and my dad, Kakashi, were younger she had a crush on him. Well, when they were about fifteen they got together and had me.

A year after I was born my mom took me and left Konaha. She didn't tell dad that she was leaving, because he was on a mission at the time. We moved to the land of waves where I was basically cut off from anybody interesting.

Then I saw him. Kakashi, I mean. I'm not quite sure when it was but he had three kids with him that didn't seem to be much older than me. Get this, they were _ninjas_. I saw him and the others out in the woods one day and I watched them climb trees using only their feet. It was cool seeing them climb them. I was actually sitting at the top of one of the trees watching them attempt the hard task set before them. I was impressed that the girl, whose name I now know as being Sakura, could climb it. I wasn't too surprised that the boys had trouble with it, mom had told me when I was little that girls generally have better chakra control than boys.

Anyway, it was surprising watching my dad fight that freak with the big sword, Zabuza. Although at the end of the fight I kind of felt bad for him, Zabuza that is. I finally got to see the sharigan that my mom talked about all the time. It was cool.

You are probably wondering how I got to Konaha. It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that. First off I followed Team 7 back. Now, that may seem easy but let me tell you. My dad nearly caught me twice. The first time I accidently lost my balance and fell out of the tree I was in. The second time I was getting some water because when I fell out of the tree I had scraped my knee and had to clean it out. He was also getting water at the other bank of the river. He did see me, but he just thought I was a traveler that had gotten hurt. I let him believe that. He came over to my side of the river and helped me wash out my knee and wrap it.

I could easily tell he was on edge the whole time, probably expecting an ambush of some kind. When he was finished he asked me where I was going.

"Konoha," I said, without thinking.

He blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"I'm going there to find my father. My mother is sick and has told me to go live with my father."

I could tell that he saw through my half-lie, but he kept quiet about it. Instead he said, "Why don't you travel with my team? We're from Konoha. Maybe we could help you find your father."

I thanked him and followed him back to where his team was. The girl was making goo-goo eyes at the dark haired boy and she was glaring at the blonde one. I giggled softly as she hit the blonde one. This caught their attention.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is she?" the girl asked obviously annoyed with my appearance.

"She's-" Kakashi looked at me questioningly.

"Rainy Terada," I said, quickly deciding to use my step dad's last name.

"Rainy is going to Konoha to find her father," he said smoothly. "She'll be traveling with us from now on. Is that okay, Sakura?" The last part was sarcastic.

Sakura 'humphed' and turned to the dark haired boy. "You can't let her take you from me, Sasuke. You just can't!" she said.

However, neither Sasuke or the blonde one were paying attention to her. Both were staring at me with figurative hearts in their eyes. Sakura was oblivious and I was uncomfortable.

So I did the only thing I knew to do. I slapped both of them, with a little bit of a chakra boost that pushed them over.

I could barely hear Kakashi sniggering in the background, but I could clearly hear Sakura's gasps of 'what the heck do you think you're doing?"

So I slapped her too. This time Kakashi just full out laughed.

I think we started off well.

When we got to Konoha, I was tired, so Kakashi was carrying me on his back. I was nearly asleep. I barely heard him telling the guards who I was. Apparently they approved. Because the next time I was disturbed was when Kakashi set me down on the floor and expected me to stand. I was unsteady so he put his hands on my shoulder to steady me.

An old man stood in front of me. He was studying me very closely. My hands twitched and Kakashi tightened his grip on my arms as a warning. I headed it.

"She's searching for her father, eh?" the old man said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Ah, the Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi, if what my mom said is true. Lovely.

"Girl, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Rainy." I answered.

"Last Name?"

"Terada."

"Mother's name?"

"Rin."

I felt Kakashi stiffen, and I was pretty sure he figured it out. I was just old enough to be who he thought.

"Father's name."

I had to tell the truth. "Kakashi, sir." I added the 'sir' for good measure.

Kakashi's arms went slack and then disappeared. I turned around to find that he had fainted. Well, good for him.

A/N: I started this months ago. I hope it's good. Read and Review!


End file.
